


love arrow

by Mamichigo



Series: tumblr/twitter requests [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cupid Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamichigo/pseuds/Mamichigo
Summary: As usual, Asahi is visited by the cupid who had taken a liking to being Asahi's guardian angel instead.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: tumblr/twitter requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	love arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep turning drabble requests into full fics? Why do I hate myself?  
Anyways I brought this upon myself because I held [Kotaboda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotaboda) at gunpoint so she would send me the "asanoya cupid au" prompt on tumblr and I'd have the excuse to write it.

It was quite the pleasant day out, the kind that made lying down on the warm grass a tempting thought, one Asahi didn't bother resisting. A break would do him well after an entire day of working on the fields, he decided.

It couldn't be too long since he laid his head on a soft patch of flowers and closed his eyes, soon joined by the fluffy weight of one of his sheeps, snuggled up against his side. He was just starting to fall into the beginnings of a dream when a sudden change in the light made his eyelids flutter, wondering if the weather had taken a sudden turn for the worse.

He didn't open his eyes entirely right away; he could see a shadow above himself, but was still too drowsy to be alarmed. Then, something soft brushed his cheek, and Asahi was about to doze off again to the touch of it, but the gentleness was dropped way too soon, and Asahi startled awake when he was slapped right on the nose with a loud smack.

Sitting up brought him face to face with a mouthful of white feathers, which he carefully removed from his tongue. "Nishinoya!" He groaned, coughing at the taste of feathers still lingering in his mouth.

"You're finally awake, Asahi-san!" The small angel said in cheerful greeting, hovering a few centimeters off the floor like he always did. "What are you doing, sleeping such a nice day away?"

"I'm sleeping _ because _ it's a nice day…" Asahi explained under his breath, not putting too much effort into it, knowing all too well that Nishinoya would just ignore him.

"That’s such a waste of your youth, Asahi-san!" Nishinoya pointed an accusing finger at him. "You should be running across the hill, feeling the wind blow… You should let your spirit be free and enjoy yourself to your fullest, before you get too old for it!"

Asahi chuckled. "What am I, a repressed child?" Nishinoya just kept glaring at him, so Asahi let the subject go. He sat up straighter to brush some grass off of his clothes, careful not to dislodge the still slumbering sheep beside him. Then, he took a moment to check on Nishinoya's attire, his eyebrows raising at the sight of it. "Are you on duty today?"

Nishinoya hummed and looked down at himself. "Oh, this?" He pointed to the quiver full of arrows hanging from one shoulder, and the longbow hanging from the other. His face split into a grin, and he made a v sign to Asahi. "Yup! Lots of people to make fall in love, you know how it is."

Not really, but Asahi had seen Nishinoya shoot one of his magic arrows before, so he had a good idea.

Asahi let his gaze linger a few seconds on the familiar sight of exposed legs that the small, white toga Nishinoya wore left on display. Then, it fleeted down to the gold sandals wrapped all the way up to just below his knees; Asahi tilted his head, amused.

"You even remembered footwear today," he commented lightly.

Nishinoya snorted at the same time he wiggled his toes. "I gotta look like a proper cupid sometimes, right?"

Asahi looked up at the bright smile on Nishinoya's lips, his piercing and yet kind eyes, shining almost gold-like in the sunlight, and the always pristine white feathers fluttering about as he kept himself in the air. He had to avert his eyes a second later, feeling like he might blind himself with too much exposure to this kind of dazzling display.

"I don't think anyone could say you don't look like an angel," Asahi finally replied, coughing into his fist to mask his embarrassment. Nishinoya had a wild, all-knowing air to him that made Asahi doubt once or twice if he was actually a cupid. "...Though, you do look more like an avenging angel, instead."

Nishinoya froze, his feet hitting the ground as even his wings stopped moving. Asahi glanced at him at the same time Nishinoya leaned down to stare at his face, bringing them much closer than what Asahi was comfortable with. He had half a mind to think of dragging himself backwards, away from Nishinoya's heat, but the rest of his brain was brought to a halt by the intensity of the angel's eyes, and so he stayed rooted to the spot.

"Do you mean that?" Nishinoya asked.

Asahi could feel himself sweating, his fingers twisting in the grass nervously. "I, uh, yes? You have this, uhm… Really intense aura, like you could take down anyone in your path."

"Is that so?"

"You're kinda doing it right now, you know…" Asahi admitted, hoping he didn't sound as intimidated as he felt--going by the amused glint in Nishinoya's eyes, he failed miserably.

For five seconds, all of which Asahi continued to hold his breath, Nishinoya didn't let up, and just as the thought of running away crossed his mind, Nishinoya laughed and flew a couple steps away. Asahi put a hand on his chest and exhaled a relieved sigh.

"It must be my manly aura!" Nishinoya decided, striking poses in midair. "Good of you to notice, Asahi-san! Of course, you couldn't _ not _ notice it, since it's pretty obvious." He made a point of gesturing to himself, which Asahi ignored for the sake of his own sanity.

"Nishinoya," he cut off the angel's monologue, "aren't you supposed to be working? Lots of people to make fall in love, right?" He repeated Nishinoya's earlier words and watched as he eyes widened in realization.

"Ah, shit, you're right!" Nishinoya screamed and tugged on his own hair, drowning out the sound of Asahi's soft "Nishinoya, language". "Why did you let me get distracted, Asahi-san?!"

"Didn't you come here out of your own volition…?"

"Well, whatever." Nishinoya put his hands on his hips. "Since I'm already here, how about falling in love, Asahi-san?"

Ah, there he went again.

"The answer is the same as always, Nishinoya," he replied calmly.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't you want to know what it's like, that kind of all-consuming, passionate love? And even if you don't stay together, you'll look back on it and think 'ah, that was such a good time'. Isn't that nice?" His wings fluttered about restlessly as Nishinoya looked like he wanted to bounce up and down. "Don't you want that kind of unforgettable love?! At least you'll have a story to tell in the future!"

Asahi sighed. "My answer still hasn't changed."

"It won't even hurt or anything, I'll just take this out…" He started, taking out his bow and pulling back the string without an arrow in it, pointing directly at Asahi's heart. Then, as the string snapped back in place, he winked at Asahi. "Bam! That's it, you're in love."

Asahi had to swallow down the surge of emotion rising in his chest, because he had always been weak to that kind of Nishinoya would make, all playful and charming, more so than Asahi even knew how to deal with. He blamed those overwhelming feelings for his next words, which came out of his mouth unbidden:

"Maybe I'll shoot you through the heart, instead."

Silence.

The sheep that had been slumbering until then lifted her head to give them a suspicious look. Nishinoya was frozen again, though his wings were still keeping him up. Asahi clenched his fists and, unable to take it anymore, lowered his beet red face.

"W-Why are you blushing, shouldn't I be the one doing that?!" Nishinoya yelled. "You can't just go blurting out stuff like that!"

Asahi took a tentative look at Nishinoya, gasping when he saw his cheeks were indeed a peachy pink--much more subdued than the color on Asahi's, but there all the same. Not only that, but he was flying in quite an odd way, looking like a nervous insect as he fluttered about in circles.

When Nishinoya noticed Asahi was looking at him, he launched himself at Asahi with a battle cry, and tried to escape a little too late. At least the sheep had gotten away safely.

"Don't look!" Nishinoya ordered, pressing his (small) palms to Asahi's eyelids. "Don't look, you hear me?"

"...Are you embarrassed?"

That earned him another wing slap, this time to the ear. Asahi winced and went quiet. Nishinoya grumbled to himself for a good minute while he pressed something into Asahi's palm, closing his fist around the thin object.

Then, Nishinoya stepped back, and he heard the sound of his wings, which startled Asahi into opening his eyes.

"Nishinoya…?" He called out uncertainly. The cupid never left without saying goodbye first.

He looked down at his hand, not really understanding the meaning of what he was holding at first. He stared at the bright red heart on one side of the gold arrow.

"Why would Nishinoya…?"

Then, remembering his own words before Nishinoya's abrupt departure, Asahi shot to his feet, restless with realization.

He pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes, face burning, but a broad smile hanging on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, find me [@mamichigo on Tumblr](https://mamichigo.tumblr.com/) or [@ma_michigo](https://twitter.com/ma_michigo) on Twitter! :D


End file.
